


laughter is the best aphrodisiac

by SunsetRunner



Series: Ray and Felicity [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, Kinda, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRunner/pseuds/SunsetRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a tumblr nonnie: ray/felicity laughing before sex.<br/>FLUFF AND IMPLIED SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughter is the best aphrodisiac

"This wasn't a one time thing" Felicity thought as she kissed Ray in Queen Consolidated.

She wasn't going to open her eyes and realize what a horrible mistake she'd made because it wasn't one. For the first time in a long time, Felicity didn't feel as if the person she was with had any sort of ulterior motive at all. No worries about gunshots, or blood, or the next big bad. It was all so... simple. Just a man who liked a woman, and didn't hide behind is feelings.

Felicity missed simple.

She hadn't had simple since Oliver Queen came into her office with a half-assed explanation for a shot up laptop. Maybe while she was in Central City with Barry, she could see the possibility of something simple with him, but that was never going to happen because he was in love with Iris. What was it with all the men in her life being in love with someone who wasn't her?

Felicity missed being someone's first choice.

It was obvious by the way Ray talked with her that he was nervous around her. Maybe it was because she was as smart as he was, and that made him uncomfortable, or that he hadn't been around a woman in a long time, but it still felt nice that she could make someone else feel the same way she felt around Oliver Queen. Not that Ray had anything to be nervous about. Sure, his social manners could use a bit of tweaking since he didn't really understand the concept of personal space, or boundaries, but that had never really bothered Felicity. She was the same way.

It was also obvious by the way Ray was kissing her, and holding her around her waist, that he meant it. This wasn't a goodbye like her last two kisses. There would be no heartbreak after this. This was a beginning of something she was determined to go somewhere.  And for a moment, she lost herself in his kiss, she forgot about her sucky love life, and finally felt like she was good enough. She didn't even hear heavy footsteps stopping not ten feet away before quickly leaving her office. 

* * *

 On the way to her townhouse, Felicity didn't think about anything except the feel of Ray's lips on hers and his hands winding through her hair, which had somehow fallen out of it's delicate updo. She didn't think about how this was way too fast for her standards. She had a 3 date plan. And technically, she and Ray hadn't even been on one, but Felicity didn't even care. 

She pulled him closer, infinitely closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel every bump and ridge of his chest from where it was pressed to her. She could feel his heart racing through his suit jacket, imprinting it's rhythm onto her skin. Felicity kissed him harder, until she could feel her lips bruising, and wondered why it was taking so long to get to her apartment. The need for oxygen became apparent, so she pulled back from the kiss, and Ray took the opportunity to brush damp kisses along her jaw and the column of her throat to the juncture of her neck where he bit down.

Felicity gasped, and pulled at Ray's hair when he soothed the ache with his tongue. She felt the long-lost feeling of desire stir up from deep within her.

"How much longer?" Ray mumbled against her skin.

Felicity looked at her surroundings and realized they were still a good 5 minutes away from her front door. 

"5 minutes." She pulled him back to her lips when he groaned in frustration.

Ray unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her over into his lap. The streetlights painted a yellow glow on her face as she kissed him. Ray kept his hands around her face as he pressed his mouth to hers, and Felicity pressed her fingers into his broad shoulders to push herself up farther into him. 

The taxi driver rapped on the partition when he pulled up to her townhouse. Felicity's lips felt swollen, and when she looked down at Ray, a brilliant smile lit up his face. He was the handsomest she had ever seen him. Her heart beat faster within her chest when she realized how much she wanted this. Wanted him. She grinned when he passed way too much money to the driver through the window, and grabbed his hand while they ran up her steps together. 

God, she felt 15 again. She hadn't been this giddy since she was with Cooper, back when they were first starting out. When the promise of new love was so inversely exciting and terrifying. Felicity fumbled with her keys as Ray pressed open mouthed kisses to the back of her neck. She dropped them once before Ray gently pressed her aside so he could open her door for her.

They stumbled inside together. Completely overdressed in her lazy apartment in their evening wear. All of the lights were off in her apartment, and the only source of light came from the streetlamps casting a shadow on the planes of Ray's face as he gazed down at her. There was desire in his face, sure, but also warmth and laughter that she hadn't seen in so long.

Wordlessly, Felicity unbuttoned his suit jacket slowly before he shrugged it off, tossing it to the ottoman behind her. 

Ray finished taking the bobby pins out of her mussed up hair and wound his fingers through her blond tresses. He looks down at her like she's the sun, and she almost can't take it. 

"You are so beautiful," Ray whispers.

Felicity feels the back of her eyes burn with the possibility of tears. Felicity pulls on his tie and kisses him gently on the lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up gently. She wraps her legs around his hips, which is not easy considering she's still wearing her dress from their work dinner. With one hand firmly on the back of his neck, in his hair, the other starts working on his buttons as he moves slowly towards her bedroom, hopefully.

She nearly gets his dress shirt off when he trips over the twisted up yoga mat on her floor. Down they fall, until Ray is pulling her into his embrace as his elbows hit her floor. She's pulled so far into him that she doesn't feel the impact, but she could hear that it probably didn't feel great.

"Are you okay, Felicity? God, I'm so clumsy." Ray rants as he turns them over until Felicity is lying across his chest. Felicity is in shock, frankly, and Ray takes that as a sign that she's hurt. He runs his hands over her shoulders and through her hair. He looks up to her face, and sees there are tears in her eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry Felicity. It's okay," he pulls her closer and feels her shaking. He assumes she's crying until he hears a laugh.

Confused, he looks down at the blonde beauty in his arms, and she looks as if she's trying to stop laughing. 

"Hey! It's not funny-- I thought you were really hu--" Felicity cuts him off by fusing her mouth to his. 

They lay there kissing for a few moments, before Ray stands up with her wrapped around him and starts walking them back to her bedroom. Unfortunately, he's got two arms full of a blonde genius and isn't exactly paying attention to where he's going. 

All that Ray cares about, is finding the nearest horizontal surface god dammit. He's too busy kissing his companion to watch out for the wall he slams Felicity into. She pulls away from his lips and cries out. Ray lowers her to the ground and she started to rub her back. He ran his hands down his red face in embarrassment and backed up. Ray was hoping to lean up against her couch, but managed to trip over an extension cord and trip onto his back. He hit his head against her end table and ends up on the floor again. 

The universe really did have it against him tonight. 

"Oh my god! Ray, are you okay?" He could hear her voice and opened his eyes to see that she was still standing pressed up against the wall. Her hands were covering her mouth, and it looked like she was holding in laughter again. 

"Don't you dare laugh Felicity Smoak. I will never forgive--" He was cut off by the burst of a laugh coming from Felicity. He wasn't mad per say, just morbidly embarrassed. Ray felt a smile push its way onto his face when he saw her slip to the floor with racking laughs shaking her body.

Eventually able to shake off the last traces of amusement, Felicity grabs an ice pack from her freezer and props Ray up in her lap on her bed. He's got a nasty goose egg on the back of his head, and he winces when she places the ice on it.

Ray looks up to her like she's the world, and she smiles down at him with warmth in her eyes. The smile leaves her face though, when Ray reaches up to cradle her face before bringing it down to meet his. Their kisses now are gentle and exploratory as they slowly stand and part when Felicity leads him to her bedroom. He stops her before she crosses the threshold however, pulling her back to press his mouth against hers.

"Are you sure about this?" Ray whispers into her lips.

"Definitely." There's still laughter in her eyes when she closes the door behind them. 

* * *

 There's nothing funny about it an hour later when they lay tangled, sweaty in her sheets. Ray has a smug smile on his face, his eyes have long since drifted shut, and Felicity can't stop herself from thinking about how she wants to keep that smile in place for as long as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM accepting prompts for one shots. (all pairings for Arrow mostly)  
> find me at: http://i-may-not-be-an-explorer.tumblr.com/  
> -Rachel


End file.
